I Hate Everything About You
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: Songfic inspirée par une chanson de Three Days Grace. Deux personnages se haïssent et sont pourtant irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Que faire lorsque l'on est amoureux de son ennemi ? OS Yaoi.


**I Hate Everything About You**

Auteur: oOWhite Fox From NorthOo

Base: Guilty Gear

Disclaimer: Comme tout le monde doit le savoir, les personnages figurant dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme le titre de la fic et les paroles de la chanson qui sont de Three Days Grace. Seuls le plaisir d'écrire et l'idée sont de moi.

Pairing : Je pense que cela ne sera pas difficile à découvrir.

Genre : Songfic, yaoi, OS

Note de l'auteur : En écoutant cette chanson, je me suis dit que cela collait parfaitement aux personnages alors je me suis lancée. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur2 : Les paroles de la chanson représentent les pensées des deux personnages.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans la chapelle en ruines résonnait l'écho de deux lames s'entrechoquant violemment. Le soleil couchant illuminait une partie des vitraux plus ou moins entiers. Les silhouettes des deux combattants semblaient entourées d'un halo étrange chaque fois qu'elles se mouvaient sous la lumière. Une longue lame nimbée d'une aura bleue s'éleva dans la pénombre et d'un geste net, son propriétaire désarma son adversaire. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils un court instant avant de sourire d'une façon indescriptible. Sol se jeta sur le français qui lança un éclair tout en esquivant l'attaque. Malgré tout l'américain fut suffisamment rapide pour arracher son épée au jeune policier qui fut durement projeté à travers la nef, réduisant en miettes les quelques bancs encore entiers avant de s'encastrer dans un pilier. Le brun regarda le membre de L'Ordre s'effondrer au sol avec un gémissement. Badguy s'avança jusqu'à lui, le souffle un peu court, récupérant son arme au passage, un sourire fier étirant ses lèvres.

Ky se releva avec difficulté, une lueur brillant dans ses prunelles claires. Les poings serrés, les jambes encore flageolantes après un tel choc, il fixait son ennemi arriver sur lui. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, le brun s'arrêta et toisa le blond. Avec une synchronisation parfaite, ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Pourtant, Sol fut stoppé net dans son élan par une poignée de poussière qui l'aveugla. Il pu à peine rouvrir un œil que déjà l'agent Kiske avait repris possession de son arme et revenait à la charge. L'américain para le premier coup maladroitement et esquiva de justesse le second. Le troisième effleura sa cible, découpant le col de sa veste. La vue lui revenait au fur et à mesure que les coups s'enchaînaient. Chaque heurt était toujours plus violent que le précédent. Chaque choc blessait un peu plus l'adversaire. Pourtant aucun ne voulait abandonner. Ils s'usaient à essayer de faire plier l'autre. Ils s'acharnaient sans veritable résultat apparent. Les heures défilaient au rythme des parades et des enchaînements.

_Every time we lie awake_

Adossé à un pillier, Ky reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Dans un coin de pénombre, Sol tentait de faire retrouver à son cœur un rythme normal. Tous deux étaient conscients de leur état de fatigue avancée mais deux caractères obstinés tels que les leurs ne pouvaient se permettre d'achever un combat sur un match nul. C'était inconcevable. Ils savaient que l'autre était aussi opiniâtre que lui-même, comme s'ils se voyaient dans un miroir mais refusaient d'admettre que l'autre ne cèderait pas.

_After every hit we take_

De là où il était, Sol pouvait voir les yeux d'un bleu étrange et captivant de son rival. Un bleu qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter mais qui le hantait quand même. A cet instant précis, il savait pertinemment que leur duel était achevé. Il se doutait aussi que, comme lui, Ky ne supportait pas l'idée de le laisser s'échapper une fois de plus. Combien de fois avaient-ils déjà remis leur rivalité de côté pour cause de corps défaillant et refusant d'obéir. Mais quoi qu'ils fassent, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

_Every feeling that I get_

Le blond entendit son émule bouger dans son coin, faisant crisser la poussière sur le sol et par la même faisant soudainement battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Dieu seul savait combien il ne pouvait supporter ça. Il connaissait par cœur les habitudes de ce borné d'américain : il allait partir avant que les membres de L'Ordre ne débarquent, sans même une provocation, sans même un seul regard dédaigneux pour lui. Le policier avait en horreur cette indifférence que le brun montrait à chaque fois que leur petit jeu devait s'interrompre. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas endiguer ce sentiment de tristesse qui l'envahissait. Il ne pouvait pas réprimer cette colère face à une telle désinvolture alors qu'ils étaient autant impliqués l'un que l'autre.

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Il se dirigeait lentement vers la massive double porte de chêne de la chapelle. L'un des battants tenait à peine sur son dernier gond, presque arraché par l'une des attaques du blond. Il ne se retournerait pas. Pas cette fois. Il ne resterait pas dans le coin, il ne se rendrait pas au siege de L'Ordre. Pas encore. La limite n'était pas franchie. Pas cette fois. C'était dommage mais il se disait que la prochaine fois serait peut-être la bonne. Il suffisait juste d'attendre. Et en général, l'attente ne durait pas trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui donner envie de l'affronter. Et puis parfois elle durait tant qu'il pouvait enfin faire son petit numéro.

_Every roommate kept awake_

Toutes les chambres étaient complètes, il allait devoir partager avec un parfait inconnu. C'était rare mais cela ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'il ne venait pas lui parler. Son compagnon de chambrée semblait déjà endormi lorsqu'il passa la porte. N'ayant cure de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, il ne se soucia pas du bruit qu'il pouvait occasionner en se soignant. Finalement, le petit n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il jeta à travers la pièce ses vêtements souillés de sangs et en lambeaux et entreprit de panser ses plaies. Ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'éveillé la forme étendue dans l'autre lit.

_By every sigh and scream we make_

Il fallait qu'il hurle, qu'il se déchaîne. Ses subalternes craignaient le moindre de ses regards. Ils sursautaient violemment au moindre de ses cris de reproches. Reproches qui en réalité ne s'adressaient qu'à lui. Lui, petit français incapable de retenir un fichu américain. Alors il fallait impérativement qu'il se défoule, qu'il se mente. C'était toujours la même chose de toute façon.

_All the feelings that I get _

Comment un simple regard pouvait-il créer le chaos dans un esprit ? Il avait retourné la question dans tous les sens, aucune réponse ne lui venait. Nombre de fois il avait attendu les conseils de la nuit et rien, absolument rien. Couché en travers de son lit, Sol se tourmentait avec cette même question une fois de plus. Inconsciemment il effleurait les diverses blessures qui parsemaient son corps comme autant de souvenirs et comme autant de questions sans réponse.

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Sa colère ne s'apaisait pas. La pluie tombait drue ce soir-là. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il devait le trouver. Maintenant. Il devait le trouver et l'étriper pour son comportement, et surtout pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Badguy soupira, résigné. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de vraie réponse qui puisse le satisfaire mais il avait fallu qu'il essaie quand même. C'était plus fort que lui. Et encore une fois, il avait échoué.

_I hate everything about you_

Il détestait ce petit sourire prétentieux qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Il détestait sa façon de le provoquer. Il détestait sa façon de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne supportait pas ce regard ocre et doré qui ne cessait de le subjuguer. Il ne supportait pas non plus le parfum entêtant de sa peau, cet étrange mélange entre musc et senteur fraîche et boisée, qui restait imprégné sur ses vêtements.

_Why do I love you_

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, son pire ennemi ? Pourquoi cet homme qui ne respectait presque rien ? C'était inimaginable pour lui d'avoir des sentiments pour ce type bourru à la limite de l'asocial. Pourquoi… ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

_I hate everything about you_

Oh comme il haïssait cette foi pour Dieu. A ses yeux c'était un amour fictif. Et puis il haïssait aussi sa façon de penser qu'il était toujours dans le droit chemin. Comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ? Il exécrait sa peau, si blanche, diaphane, comme s'il était trop parfait pour lui. Il exécrait sa bouche trop tentatrice, sa blondeur d'ange qui lui donnait sans cesse l'impression d'être le mal incarné, d'être impur.

_Why do I love you_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il épris de ce gamin écervelé qui pensait pouvoir rendre le monde meilleur ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment de problèmes ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser charmer par un être si délicat, si faible ? Et pourtant son cœur se serrait… Quelle erreur avait-il bien pu commettre ?

_Every time we lie awake_

Ky leva les yeux. Il avait fini par trouver. Ca n'avait pas été bien difficile de savoir où il logeait. Le plus difficile restait à faire. Le ciel laissait toujours tomber ses larmes. Elles s'écrasaient sur son visage sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Pour l'heure, il réfléchissait, allongé sur ce banc dans un parc. Il était si proche et pourtant si loin. S'il était resté au QG de L'Ordre, il n'aurait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Le sommeil le fuyait, comme à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait. Il en avait l'habitude à présent.

_After every hit we take_

Sol recula d'un pas. Il avait encaissé le coup sans broncher. Il n'avait rien senti. Les voyous n'étaient plus vraiment ce qu'ils étaient. Il avait face à lui trois vraies larves qui se prenaient pour des caids. Un second puis un troisième coups suivirent. A chaque fois le brun recula. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre, c'était juste un jeu. De toute façon, aucun d'eux ne pourraient lui faire vraiment mal. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le faire autant souffrir que ce petit blond. Amusé et agacé tout à la fois, il rendit le premier coup.

_Every feeling that I get_

Les sons de la bagarre parvenaient distinctement aux oreilles de Kiske. Et puis il distinguait son aura. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Et soudain, la peur s'empara de lui. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien, pensa-t-il. C'était plus fort que lui. Et il le haït pour ce sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé auparavant. C'était si douloureux d'être inquiet pour un être cher. Tous ces sentiments si contradictoires lui faisaient prendre conscience qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions.

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Pas encore. Mais il se savait proche de la limite. Une limite qui n'excèderait pas quelques minutes. Il s'arrêta net dans son geste de sonner une des trois petites frappes en s'apercevant que le petit jeu avait tourné depuis longtemps en besoin presque vital. Tellement vital que le gamin en était venu à inverser les rôles et à venir le chercher.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Le blond ne pensait plus. A présent tout était quasiment instinctif. De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'une infime ligne. Ky venait de la franchir parce qu'il avait cessé de penser. Cela était devenu insupportable. Il remarqua à peine que le trio de vermines s'était enfui à la vue de son uniforme de L'Ordre. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure, c'était Sol et rien d'autre.

_I hate everything about you_

Il détestait ce regard empli d'envie, de joie, et d'inquiétude mêlées. Il détestait sa façon de l'entraîner à l'écart. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont sa voix et ses mains tremblaient. Il haïssait cette sale manie de se tenir à une distance convenable, ainsi que les sentiments confus qui transparaissaient sur son visage.

_Why do I love you_

Pourquoi aimait-il ce gamin ? Et pourquoi aimait-il tout court ? Alors que tout l'insupportait chez Ky, pourquoi ressentait-il cette sensation de chaleur si agréable au creux de son ventre ? Pourquoi son estomac se nouait-il de cette façon ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire de ce sentiment ?

_I hate everything about you_

Seigneur pourquoi ne se débarrassait-il pas de cette fichue carapace ? Il méprisait vraiment sa façon de se protéger du monde et de tous ceux qui l'approchaient, même ceux qui voulaient son bien. Il maudissait également tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire jusque là. Le jeu n'en était plus un et il ne supportait pas de se sentir perdu face à toutes ses paroles qui pouvaient être à la fois mensonges et vérités.

_Why do I love you_

Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade chaque fois qu'il le voyait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas oublier ces souvenirs des nuits passées qui le hantaient à chaque un instant un peu plus ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas effacer cet homme de sa mémoire ?

_Only when I stop to think _

_About you, I know_

Il avait tout oublié. Le reste ne comptait plus, il n'avait que d'yeux que pour ce blond aux allures d'ange perdu. Et là, il savait. Là, il avait sa réponse. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de serrer Ky dans ses bras, de le rassurer, de ne plus le lâcher. Sol se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il l'étreignait comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Il ne pensait plus avec sa tête mais écoutait ce que son cœur lui dictait. Quand il lâchait prise, il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il avait besoin de le serrer, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour.

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que leurs deux bouches qui se cherchaient avidement, que leurs mains qui exploraient et redécouvraient leurs corps. Ky savourait simplement la chaleur et la douceur des caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées ; il appréciait les suaves vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient tandis que son corps ondulait en harmonie avec celui de l'américain. Rien n'était plus savoureux que cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il s'endormait entre ses bras.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

Oui, ils se détestaient profondément. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'aimer malgré tout. L'un était comme le jour et l'autre semblable à la nuit. Si différents et pourtant si identiques. A l'instar des deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie. L'un dispensant la chaleur du Soleil et l'autre dégageant la froideur de la Lune.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate _

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Un simple pas sépare la haine de l'amour. Il était si facile de le franchir. Dans les deux sens. Et pour eux, il était impossible de rester sur une seule des deux rives. Le jour se levait et le jeu allait pouvoir continuer…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà. Je n'aime pas trop la fin mais je l'avais déjà décidée ainsi et je n'avais pas envie de me torturer les méninges pour trouver un nouvel ending… Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu. En tout cas, quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
